Cables And Crack Present: X-Men
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: After SeX-Men, Dark Phoenix and Ultimate SeX-Men, Cables and Crack are bringing out their X-factor genes again with this new ongoing smut collection. Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Colossus, Jean Grey and more get their pants off to celebrate One Year of C&C.
1. Kurtty: Snowflakes

**Author's Notes:**

**This story is to celebrate one year of CablesAndCrack. Unfortunately, I'm over a month late with it so, rather than Snowflakes celebrating 365 days of C&amp;C, the first chapter of CablesAndCrack present: X-Men celebrates 410 days of C&amp;C. I hope the next 410 days are as fun as the first, and I hope you all enjoy them too.**

**This is an X-Men smut collection, some may be quite long, some very short. I suggest you read SeX-Men first (If you haven't already) then Dark Phoenix, then Ultimate SeX-Men. Then once you've got through all the sex in them, if you still need more then head over here. This is where I will put any X-Men based requests I do, so if you've made one of them then check here for it in the future.**

**Some stories in this collection may be set in the SeX-Men universe, others in the Ultimate SeX-Men universe, others in the film universe, others in comics universe, others in TV series', and so on.**

**This one is about Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde in X-Men Evolution. I am a massive Kurtty shipper, it's basically my favourite couple which is why I wanted to do them for my one year anniversary. Now I've done them once, you an all expect to see them more in the future, if only for some quick sex.**

**Let me know what you think of the story, what you'd like to see in the future (request form is on my account), whether you follow me on Twitter yet, and what you've enjoyed/not enjoyed from our year one in reviews. Thank you EVERYONE!**

Christmas time, and by some strange miracle it was actually snowing. Kurt Wagner sat with his chin in his palms, staring out the window of the Xavier Institute. He'd been abandoned at birth and his blue skin made him an outcast. He'd never had time for Christmas, or anyone to share it with. Even now he tended to keep quiet and to himself at this time of year.

"Hey Kurt," a sweet voice said from behind him and he turned around to find himself face to face with a gorgeous young brunette. Kitty Pryde, codename Shadowcat, was the youngest of the X-Men, and Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed her beauty. He often found himself thinking the people he knew were staring at him, judging his demonic appearance, particularly Kitty. He knew it had to be his imagination, but none the less, it didn't improve his mood.

"The snow's pretty beautiful, isn't it," Kitty said quietly, sitting down next to him and looking out the window too. Kurt had hardly noticed the falling white in the darkness as he had been looking out the window. "Ja," he answered. The sound of talk and laughter floated into the quiet room from an adjacent one. "The others are in there," Kitty gestured, "Wolverine's about to kill some of the students so I figured I'd come through here to escape it. I don't think anyone realised you were in here." "Ja," Kurt said again. "How long have you been sat here?" she asked. "A while," he shrugged.

Kurt and Kitty were good friends now, but he knew that she had had difficulties with his appearance in her first few days there. He couldn't blame her. If he had found himself facing a demon like himself he would have had difficulties too. He did every time he looked in the mirror.

Kitty hadn't taken her eyes off Kurt since she sat down. He found his heartbeat rising. With a sigh, he adjusted his image inducer, and his skin shifted from fuzzy blue to the same as Kitty's. "Why'd you do that?" she asked, surprised at his sudden change. "You were staring," he muttered. Her head dropped and she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Then her head jolted back up to face him. "Really, I didn't mean to," she bit her lip nervously. "It is alright," he said, forcing a slight smile to his face. He understood. "It's just..." she started. Kurt swallowed at her pause. He hated it when people tried to put their fears into words. "Blue was always my favourite colour."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and now he was staring. "Sorry?" he choked on the word. "I think you look cool when you're blue. It's so unique and..." she paused searching for the word. "Cute" she decided. "Cute?" Kurt had lost all interest in the window now and his eyes were locked on Kitty. "Yeah," she smiled leaning forwards. She kissed him on the cheek affectionately and pulled back, the smile planted on her face and spreading to Kurt's. Then, lost in the moment, they both leaned forwards and their lips met. They kissed without hesitation, and Kurt adjusted his image inducer again, flickering back to blue. "Merry Christmas elf," Kitty whispered. Neither of them noticed the mistletoe hanging above the window.

* * *

Kurt sat in his room on the edge of his bed in his pyjamas: shorts and a vest. He glanced out of his window at the falling snowflakes and smiled. He loved Christmas. With a grin and a bamf he landed on his bed. He was just starting to let his eyes fall closed when he heard a creak and saw the door open. "Kurt," Kitty hissed, "Are you awake?" He sat up with a smirk.

She smiled and closed the door behind her, tip-toeing over to him. She wore a pink pyjama shirt and bottoms. Kitty climbed onto the bed and lay down beside Kurt, snuggling up against him. Instinctively, Kurt put his arms around her protectively. "I was lonely," she whispered. He hugged her, "I missed you too," he whispered and she smiled wider. "You're so beautiful," he added, kissing her gently. She caught his cheek, holding him in the kiss for longer. "I love you," he said as they broke apart. "We've only been together one day," she laughed, trying to hide her shock at his reveal. "I've loved you since the day I met you," he said. She was silent. It was all so quick. Kurt cursed himself. "I guess I do too," she said suddenly and Kurt beamed.

His hand rested on her thigh, rubbing gently as it pressed against him tightly. She was clinging to him lovingly and he never wanted to let go. "That feels good," she muttered as his hand traced a circled into her soft thigh. Encouraged, Kurt continued. He was so gentle. She closed her eyes and could feel herself in heaven. Her eyes flickered open a determined smirk with a naughty glint in her eyes flooded onto her face. Before either of them registered the action, she had rolled off his vest.

Her hands rested on his blue chest, rubbing as softly as his hands on her legs. "Kitty..." he muttered. "I want to, Kurt," she answered. He nodded and kissed her. His hands left her leg and ran along her back, rubbing softly. He mouth moved from her lips to her jawbone and down her neck. Wanting more, he kissed along the brunette's collarbone. Kitty moaned quietly. His hands gripped the edge of her shirt and she lifted her arms into the air to help him remove it. It slid off easily.

He latched his lips to her firm modest breast, sucking carefully. Kurt was now on top of her, and his blue fuzzy hand was on her inner thigh, rubbing up towards her crotch. Her limbs flailed wildly beneath him. Kitty groaned, her body hot and starting to sweat. She practically ripped off his shorts and his erect penis stood upright. She curled her small soft hands around his penis and rubbed gently. Now it was Kurt's turn to sweat and moan. The sweet young brunette giggled.

Kurt retaliated, tugging away her bottoms leaving her naked as well. Her body was perfect in every way Kurt could imagine. She smiled as his eyes trailed over her. He kissed her boobs again and his mouth continued downwards, over her stomach. He pressed his lips to her navel, his tongue soothing her.

Her breathing fastened even more and he continued his descent. His mouth reached her vagina and she muttered something indecipherable. His tongue darted out into her pussy and his fingers came down to join his mouth for the massage. He pressed his thumbs around her wall as he licked and sucked on her clit. She gasped for breath.

Her legs lifted and wrapped around his neck and shoulders. His hands found a new target, gripping her ass tightly and pushing her pelvis up into his face. She was shuddering with each movement his slick wet tongue made on her entrance.

He pulled back and his mouth returned to hers for another kiss. She eagerly returned the kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. He gripped her hands in his and lifted her arms over head. Kitty's heart was pounding, her modest boobs rising and falling with each gasping breath she took. "Ready?" he whispered. She nodded.

He thrust into her gently, his cock pushing into her pussy. He pulled back quickly, then pushed forwards again, entering further. His dick was big, slamming into her tight vagina. He clamped her hands together over head with one of his and the other seemed to be all over her body, soothing thigh, boob, shoulder, never staying on one part of her but shifting between every bit of her. There was a jolt of vulnerability that was flowing through her with her arms pinned helplessly out of the way, but also an overwhelming sense of safety and stability. His cock was now thrusting all the way into her pussy with great speed and strength. Kitty couldn't have kept quiet if she tried to. Her gasps and moans filled the room, alongside Kurt's grunting. Kurt was redefining lovemaking for her.

Kitty was so tight and soaking that Kurt had lasted longer than he had expected to. Kitty exploded into a full blown orgasm and Kurt followed quickly. Both of them cried out as they finished. Kurt rolled off of her, releasing her arms. Both were breathing deeply and both were coated in sweat. She pressed herself to him again, curling up against him, and he wrapped his arms lovingly around her. "I love you," Kitty whispered. "I love you too," Kurt responded, filled with Christmas joy. Their eyelids were growing heavy and, lost in each other's embrace, it wasn't long before they'd both drifted off to sleep. The devil and the angel. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.


	2. Sunfire and Rogue

**Author's Notes: ****This was a request from Creed Vicious. Her requested Sunfire and Rogue in the Avengers Mansion of the Uncanny Avengers where they comfort each other leading to oral and anal for just a one night stand. I've set it in my SeX-Men universe rather than Marvel Now because the Uncanny Avengers plot is just too damn complicated for someone who hasn't read it XD So for those of you who need a reminder of what happened in SeX-Men and Dark Phoenix, Rogue is one of the phoenix five and can control her powers. I'm intrigued to see what you think of my take on the Uncanny Avengers. I know it's not exactly what you were expected at first Creed Vicious but I hope you enjoy this and I'm sure we'll see Rogue again shortly. Excelsior!**

Rogue lay on her bed at the Uncanny Avengers mansion. She wore a tight black vest and a blue denim skirt, looking every bit the country girl she was. Her long luscious legs seemed to go on forever as she lay there, her eyes gently glowing with the fires of the phoenix. Her eyes were closed but her body wouldn't lie still, she kept wriggling as her stress grew.

"Rogue?" Shiro hesitated when he opened the door and saw the lights were off. The southern mutant's eyes snapped open and she rolled onto her side to face Sunfire. Encouraged, Shiro entered, closing the door behind him. "What's the matter?" the Japanese mutant hero asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

The Uncanny Avengers were a team that was supposed to signify unity. Cyclop's brother Alex, Havok, was team leader, but Rogue was present representing Scott and the Phoenix Five. The team had been Scott's idea, to show the world that the Phoenix was here to help, not to control. Sunfire had been chosen as a member to show unity between the peoples of different countries as well as between man and mutant. Since their formation they'd face a never ending onslaught of missions.

"They don't trust us," Rogue answered Sunfire, "The phoenix five, we're too powerful for them to trust us. That's why Captain America refused to join us when Scott asked him." Sunfire listened to her, his hand resting on her thigh, rubbing gently to comfort her. "Between the return of the Red Skull and the emergence of the Apocalypse Twins, it just feels like nothing's changed. For all the good the phoenix has done, we're all still hated and feared."

Sunfire had been an ally of the X-Men since near their formation, but he'd rarely found himself amongst them, and so he had never had the chance to connect with Rogue before. But even he could see that she needed someone to hold her and tell her it would be alright. "Rogue," he said softly, "Change takes time, and people who are different will always have to face difficulties. We're mutants for a reason, to make a difference, and the Phoenix Five? You're the best of us. You make people like me proud to call ourselves mutants."

Shiro's other hand rested on Rogue's shoulder, as softly as the hand on her thigh. He leant towards her, smiling, "Everything's changing Rogue; you're just too close to see it right now." Then she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him.

"I needed to hear that," she whispered as they broke the kiss. "Is that all you needed?" Sunfire smirked. She was already pulling him onto her. "You know it's not," she grinned, her southern accent thickening with excitement. Rogue stripped Sunfire of his red costume eagerly, the white streak in her hair falling over her eyes. Sunfire brushed the loose strands of hair back behind her ear and then took his time, rolling her vest up and off of her.

He yanked her skirt down her smooth legs and then kissed her again. His hands snuck around to her back and unhooked her bra. Rogue was breathing heavily beneath him, her godlike phoenix powers so far away she looked just like a beautiful southern vulnerable farm girl. Rogue was so glad she could do this now that she had control of her powers. Shiro's hand dipped beneath her knickers and made Rogue moan, while the other hand clutched her breast tightly.

Rogue was panting for breath, her breasts heaving, as Sunfire slid away her soaking wet knickers. Only now did a fraction of Rogue's power become visible when she flipped Sunfire off of her. Rogue rolled her naked body off the bed and onto the floor. There, she got to her knees. Sunfire, a pleased smile on his face, sat up on the bed, and helped Rogue to strip away his boxers.

Rogue's tongue danced on his hard cock, ravishing the hero's soft flesh. Rogue flicked her tongue over the tip of Shiro's dick. Her lips pressed themselves tightly around the shaft and started to drag up and down slowly, deliberately. Sunfire groaned out deeply and Rogue smirked, her head bobbing up and down on his erect penis. As she sucked his dick, her tongue licked at his balls and her hands rested firmly on his thighs.

Sunfire gently pushed her head away from his penis and stood up. He turned her around and bent her over the bed, his cock throbbing. He took the time to play with her, get her worked up. His hands trailed up and down her perfect legs, rubbing at tender spots of skin that made her moan. Then he gripped her butt-cheeks, spreading them apart, and his tongue darted along her crack. "Oh God," she muttered in anticipation. His cock pressed against her leg.

"Do you want it?" he whispered teasingly, holding her hips. "...Yes," she breathed out desperately. She looked back at him and he winked. Then Sunfire thrust forwards. She felt his rod push into her tight ass and she gasped out. It thrust back and forth a couple more times before it was completely in and Shiro had found his rhythm. Rogue could feel the bed shaking as he rammed into her over and over.

Rogue had felt the sweat trickling down her back but now she felt his tongue dragging up it, lapping up her beads of sweat as it traced along her spine. He kept a tight hold of her hips as he screwed her with all his strength. Back and forth he thrust, each movement making her wail. He let go of her hips and his next thrust sent Rogue sprawling forwards. He caught her ankles and spun her to face him, roughly spreading her legs apart. He lowered his mouth to her vagina, and sucked on her clitoris.

Rogue's clit burned with sensation as his lips engulfed it. "So what's the deal here then?" Shiro asked between kisses and licks. Rogue gasped for breath. "One... Night..." she moaned out. Sunfire grinned and, pinning her arms up above her head, slammed his cock down into her pussy.

The fucking was not as hard as before, it was softer, filled with unspoken passion. Rogue's ongoing orgasm managed to set Shiro off. He called out as he finished inside her. He rolled aside, breathing even harder than Rogue.

Sunfire reached for his costume so Rogue reached for her clothes but Shiro caught her hand, shaking his head. "The one night is still young," he whispered to her and her heartrate fastened. He scooped up her clothes and carefully tossed them aside. He straddled her back and gripped her butt, roughly groping her ass as she watched him tuck her panties away in his costume pocket. "I warn you," she whispered, "I fight fire with fire." Shiro raised an eyebrow and she winked: "Phoenix fire..."


	3. Kitty and Emma

**Author's Notes:**** Celebrate 35 years of Kitty Pryde and Emma Frost with this new chapter. Inspired mostly by Kitty and Emma during Joss Whedon's Astonishing X-Men, CablesAndCrack present the bitchiest smut we've ever written XD  
**

**We recommend Bed of Nails by Alice Cooper as the soundtrack to this one ;)**

"When I look at you, I see the face of evil," Kitty spat at Emma. "Is that all you see?" Frost smirked. Kitty bit her lip and scowled. Emma put her hand to Kitty's cheek - "When I look at you what I see is a little girl who never grew up. You're a teacher now, not the 13 year old sidekick, it's time to grow up." Kitty pushed Emma's hand away. They stood there, glaring at each other. Then, Kitty closed her eyes and leant forwards as Emma grabbed her cheeks in her hands pulling her into a kiss.

The White Queen kissed her Shadowcat passionately, backing her up against the wall. Kitty made no protest as Emma searched the brunette's chest for a zipper. "You also need to get rid of this costume and get something more... interesting," Emma smirked as she broke the kiss, yanking the zipper down the front of the yellow and black uniform. "At least my costume actually covers some of my body," Kitty snarled as she tore open Emma's corset. "That's the problem," Emma whispered in Kitty's ear, pressing kisses along the younger girl's jawbone.

Kitty slid down the wall as Emma led her down to the ground. Kitty ended up sat with her knees up but spread apart as Emma, kneeling, ran her hands along Kitty's inner thighs. "I hate you," Kitty moaned out. "Not as much as I hate you Ms Pryde," Emma whispered, kissing down Kitty's neck. Kitty helped Emma to push Kitty's costume back off her shoulders and left it hanging from her waist. Emma gripped Kitty's breasts through her soft black bra. "Not very big," Emma commented. "At least they're real," Kitty spat back, reaching out and squeezing Emma's huge boobs tightly.

"We should take this back to my room," Kitty moaned out as Emma brushed her fingers over the crotch of her costume. "Mine's bigger," Emma told her. "I don't share mine with Cyclops," Kitty pointed out. "Are you sure I won't find some of your students in there," Emma taunted. Kitty went red. It was no secret that Kitty was something of a crush for many of the male students, some of the females too. "Of course not!" Kitty protested. Emma licked up Kitty's cheek. "Just Colossus and Wolverine then," Emma wrapped her arms around of Kitty and lifted them both to their feet.

Kitty lightly slapped Emma Frost's ass, "Behave yourself," she warned. "And they say your discipline is lax," Emma smiled. Kitty took Emma's hand and led her to her room. "I don't want people to find me in your room," Emma said, with a disgusted snarl. Kitty sighed and pushed Emma through the door. The blonde gasped as she looked around the smaller room with clothes tossed everywhere and books littering the floor. "How do you live like this?" she demanded. "Sorry about the mess," Kitty smiled awkwardly. "I don't mind the mess, it's Scott that keeps our room tidy, but I can only see 4 pairs of shoes in here..."

Emma pulled out a chair, pushing off the stack of books on it then shoved Kitty onto it. Kitty looked at the discarded books but Emma gripped her cheeks turning her to face the blonde queen again. "You didn't need those, the students never learn anything useful from you anyway." "Whereas you teach them lots about what _not_ to do," Kitty shot back. "That is part of my ethics class yes," Emma accepted with a smile. "I can't believe _you _teach ethics," Kitty muttered. "Shh!" Emma ordered, silencing the brunette with a kiss.

Emma slid down Kitty's body to her knees again and tugged away the rest of Kitty's costume, leaving it balled up at her ankles. Kitty suppressed a moan as Emma ran her hands along Kitty's soft legs, groping her thighs and calves. The moan escaped her though when Emma pressed her red lips to Kitty's thin underwear. Emma smiled at her success and gently rolled Kitty's knickers away, exposing her entrance. Kitty gasped as Emma re-attached her lips to Kitty's pussy. Emma's tongue flicked inside her and Emma made a noise that sounded like approval.

Kitty was trembling now as Emma's tongue searched her vagina and her hands continued to rub her skin. "You taste of desperation," Emma teased. "You smell like slut," Kitty retorted. "I think that's the room," Emma replied. Kitty's response was lost in an uncontrollable moan as Emma sucked harder on her clit. "You like being my bitch, don't you Kitty?" Emma whispered as she pleasured Kitty. "I'm not your bitch," Kitty breathed out. "You do remember I'm a telepath don't you," Emma grinned.

Emma finished her rough oral and stood up. Kitty, still sat on the chair, stretched her arms out, taking hold of Emma's white pants. Slowly she slid them down to the ground. Emma stood still, silent and smirking as Kitty pinched the sides of Emma's knickers and lowered them, carefully sliding them off each foot. Emma caught the clothes as Kitty tossed them away. The younger raised an eyebrow. "I don't want them touching your floor," Emma explained in her usual stuck-up way. She went to place them on Kitty's bed but Kitty caught her hand. "There's no room on the bed," Kitty apologised. Emma looked confused: "What do you mean? there's nothing on your b..." Emma was cut off as Kitty roughly shoved Emma forwards onto the bed then pounced on top of her, straddling her waist.

Emma quite lost control of her fingers dropping her clothes onto the hated brunette's floor as Kitty drove her hips into Emma's, making the whole bed shake.


	4. Magik and Quicksilver

**Author's Notes: ****A short and artistic one with a (very) weird couple - Magik and Quicksilver. The idea is that each paragraph is a time change so you just get the highlights of the sex. Sort of. I'm being experimental. Let me know what you think and please leave a review. Running a bit short on requests for this collection - use the form on my profile and let me know what you want ;)**

It was one of those things she knew was wrong, but couldn't stop herself from doing anyway. Illyana leant forwards and pressed her lips to Pietro's. She wasn't surprised at how quickly he reciprocated. Passionately, they let their lips work, Illyana's eyes fluttering shut, and Quicksilver's hands starting roam her body. She broke off the kiss and their eyes met. A smile started to spread across her face.

Illyana's bed rocked beneath her as Quicksilver's naked body pounded into hers. He was still tearing away her shirt, but her shorts were unzipped and his hands rolling her knickers out of the way for his penis. She was moaning out beneath him, her hands pressing into the walls, as the only thing in the room that seemed to not be spinning out of control as he entered her. She gasped as he thrust into her harder. One arm pushed away from the wall and wrapped around the back of his neck as she gasped out his name.

* * *

Now Pietro was pressed down on his back with Magik straddling his waist, riding him hard. He was grunting as she rolled her hips back and forth on him, one hand pressing down on his chest. The bed was shaking. He gripped the sides of her shorts with his hands, tugging yanking her waist up and down rapidly. Then his hands slid down her bare thighs, rubbing them roughly.

* * *

He was spinning her onto her front, bending her limbs put of the way and shoving himself into her tight ass. Her shirt lay discarded on the floor and her bra was unclasped, his hands gripping her breasts tighter until she called out. She was gasping for breath, her limbs flailing with desperation. Her grabbed the side of her face and turned it to face him, kissing her silent. Then he moved down, biting her neck as his hand ran down her bare back. She gasped out louder when he smacked her ass, all while pounding it with his cock. He was going to make this demoness scream.

* * *

She clutched his neck as he finished in her, his pounding in her pussy slowing to a gradual stop. Magik's whole body was shuddering with his every movement. She forced her lips onto his as hard as she could and bit his lips. The kiss broke with both of them gasping for air, trying to fill their lungs. Then they reconnected their lips.

* * *

The sheets had been torn up in the action and were now lost on the floor with both of their clothes. Illyana lay nude on her front with Pietro next to her on his side, facing her. His hand was tracing over back, soothing her flesh. Their eyes met and both smiled - guilty but proud. And scheming.


	5. Colossus and Rogue

**Author's Notes: ****My first real delve into the X-Men movie verse, I'm sure it won't be the last. I became aware from requests that there was a clamoring for more Colossus so I come to deliver. Let me know if you have any other itches that need scratching, or any requests, either in reviews or pms, and bear in mind, the movies are wide open too now ;)**

Rogue could see the way Iceman looked at Kitty. She couldn't blame him. He could touch her, and boy was there something to touch there. In truth, Rogue wouldn't have minded touching Kitty herself if she could. But she couldn't. And therein lay the problem with Iceman.

Then, by accident, during a training session she'd discovered the most remarkable thing. A touch of steel was far from skin. Armoured up, Colossus was immune to her fatal touch. Finally, there was someone she could touch, providing she didn't mind a bit of heavy metal.

She thought of Wolverine first. She couldn't help herself. If she could touch metal, then think of what he could do to her with those claws. But then she found herself looking back at Colossus' chiselled metal body. She watched him carry a TV through the corridor of the Xavier institute. She didn't care that Iceman was trying to talk to her, and was clearly very frustrated with her watching Peter rather than him. But screw him, if Bobby could play with Kitty on the side, then Rogue could have some fun with Peter too.

She knocked on Colossus' door and he opened it, dripping wet, wrapped in only a towel. "Rogue!" he said in surprise. "I did not realise..." he started to say but she cut him off. Her hand, in a long white glove, darted beneath the white towel wrapped around his waist. As her fingers curled along his shaft, he redefined hard, as his whole body turned to metal with arousal. "Atta boy," Rogue whispered, peeling away her gloves and shutting the door. The towel dropped from Peter's waist and he pulled her with him onto the bed.

She straddled his waist and playfully traced a finger down his cold steel chest. "My Colossus," she whispered. "But Bobby..." he found himself protesting. "Shh!" she cut him off again, "Ah'm all yours tonight." Peter didn't need any more encouragement and he took control, flipping Rogue onto her back beneath him. He peeled away her shirt and yanked down her jeans. Then he tore her bra open and, finally, he eased her knickers down from her pelvis to her ankles, where she kicked them off onto the floor. Now they were both naked. Now they were equal.

Rogue smirked as Peter gripped her wrists and pinned her arms up above her head. He took hand of both of hers with only one of his and the other trailed down her arm and over her face and collarbone. Then his hand grabbed her left breast. Rogue bit her lip as he pumped it up and down on her youthful chest. The mound was soft in his grip and he was aggressive in his movements. She let out a faint moan.

She moaned again as he released her boob and his hand continued to traverse southwards. His cold metal hand pressed on her clit now, rubbing slowly, roughly. Her back arched, pressing herself into him on reflex as he rubbed harder. Her breath caught in her throat as waves of pleasure echoed through her body. "Would you like me to fuck you now?" he asked, and a Russian accent had started to enter his voice without him realising.

She opened her mouth to answer but two of those metallic digits pushed deep inside her entrance relentlessly and all she could do was moan as her hips rocked and her whole body arched, her head flung back. He pressed his lips to her exposed neck and kissed up and along her jawbone until his lips met hers. "Da?" he whispered and she managed to nod.

His fingers withdrew and she took in a deep breath. Then his lips mashed into hers once more and she felt his hips start to drive down into hers. His hand had now joined the other up on hers. Her hands were separated once more, one held on either side of her head. He slid deeper and deeper into her, his penis getting half-way in before he drew back sharply. Then he thrust forwards all the way in one movement, making her scream out. His breathing picked up as he started pumping farther and faster.

"Peter!" she called out and he grinned. He thrust as deep as he could go, finding her sweet spot and hitting it again and again. She felt as if she was ready to explode as he drove her to her climax. "Oh God!" she screamed as he pounded through her orgasm. She'd never had this before. She'd never been so alive in her life. He slowed to a stop inside her and she breathed out. "You haven't..." she gasped. "No," he said, "I can't cum when I'm metal." She smirked, an idea forming in her head.

He pounded into a few more times, building up ready to revert to flesh and shoot out but then, as the moment approached, fuelled by her moans, he pulled out, pushing himself up onto all fours over her, but not touching her, and changed from metal to man. He shot over her chest and then, with her encouragement, and a reposition, over her face.

Colossus held himself up as she rolled out safely from underneath him, before slumping down onto his bed with a sigh. She took great pleasure licking herself clean of his cum, an experience she'd longed for, for a while now. She winked at him as she recovered her clothes and he simply nodded. They both knew this wasn't a relationship, she was still with Bobby. They also both knew this wouldn't be the end of such an... arrangement. Her mind was alive with new ideas though, she intended to go find Wolverine, and talk to him about where he put those claws of his from now on...


	6. Bobby and Kitty

"Bobby!" Kitty protested as he threw her onto the bed. "Shh," he whispered, climbing on top of her, "it'll be our little secret." She went to reply but he silenced her with an ice cold finger to the lips. She nodded and he smirked.

His finger crept down from her lips, brushing over the soft flesh of her neck. She looked up at him and he grinned, his fingers gripping the zipper of her jacket. She trembled as he pulled down the zip and rolled the jacket from her shoulders. Her breasts heaved with every breath.

His hands closed around her wrists and she felt him stretch her arms up above her head, pinning them down, leaving her helpless and vulnerable. Then his lips pressed to her neck, nibbling on her smooth skin. "We shouldn't..." She murmured. "We definitely should," he replied cheekily.

His hands slid down her arms and over her sides. She felt him grip the bottom of her shirt and start to slowly tug it up. When her midriff was revealed he let his head dive into her skin, his tongue delving into her belly button. Her body squirmed involuntarily as he attacked her navel.

She felt his tongue drag up her stomach, tasting her sweet skin. Then he was on her shirt again, lifting it up and over her head. She breathed out hard as he pawed at her tits through her thin bra. For the first time in her life she found herself wishing her boobs were bigger. For him. He didn't seem to mind though as he ripped off her bra.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan as he flicked his thumbs over her hard nips. Then he grasped her breasts, his fingers moving slightly, slowly, to tickle the soft flesh. The gentle way he cupped them was tender, followed by a sharp pinch of the erect nipples making her cry out. His hand flew over her mouth to silence her. The other hand continued to play.

As he roughly tweaked her left nipple, Kitty could hear the squeak she would have made in her head, but his other hand kept her jaw clamped shut, and so Kitty remained silent. He wasn't done yet though. His free hand moved between her breasts, each time treating them harsher than the last. He was determined to make her tits glow red, and to make them sting long after he had finished. Iceman wanted to leave his mark and Kitty wasn't stopping him.

Kitty's eyes watered as he pulled her boobs towards him by the tips, stretching her rack as far as it could go. Then he released, and his other hand freed her mouth as well. She gasped for air and he grinned. "Hurt?" He asked. "Yes" she whispered. "Hurt good?" He asked. "Fuck yes" she whispered.

The palm of his hand pressed down on her crotch until her body squirmed and writhed uncontrollably for him. "You want it really bad don't you" he teased and she nodded. Bobby caught the zipper of her jeans and tugged it down slowly, spreading them open. He grasped the sides and eased them down, shuffling the jeans to a ball at her ankles. He let his cold fingers slide down the smooth skin of her legs then grabbed the jeans again and yanked them off completely.

He stepped back and Kitty lay there in her panties. She didn't know what to do, lying here so helpless. He wasn't going to just leave her like this was he? His skin turned to rock hard ice. She trembled. No, she shivered. It was getting colder. He was doing this to her. An icy grin spread across his face as her body shivered uncontrollably and her teeth started to chatter. This Kitty was freezing.

He let the ice on his body fade away until he was Bobby Drake again. Warm-blooded Bobby Drake. He watched the way her body was shaking and felt the bulge in his pants grow. Kitty couldn't get a word out as he rolled off his shirt but her eyes said it all as her eyes glazed over, staring at his finely toned torso.

He unbuttoned his jeans and let those drop too. Then his boxers fell to the floor also. Kitty's eyes widened. Bobby simply grinned. Then he straddled her once more, one leg on either side of her near-nude body.

He put his hand to her cheek and she snuggled into it, pleased at the warmth of his body temperature. His thumb brushed her cheek gently and she felt heat rushing to it. His other hand then made its move. His finger pressed to her chest and traced a line down the middle, over her stomach until it reached her panties. His hand slipped inside. Kitty moaned and her hips bucked.

He teased her with the tips of his fingers, flicking at her clit and pushing inside her. Never very deep but enough to make her gasp and tremble. The sensations he was sending firing through her young body were warming her up again fast. Right now Iceman could have been Fireman.

Then he slid his hand back out. It must have only been seconds but at the rate her heart was beating it felt to Kitty like he paused for an eternity. Then he gripped her upper arms, just below the shoulders and lifted her up onto her elbows. He leant forwards and kissed her softly on the lips. Butterflies flew through her stomach. Then he pulled back, lifting her further until her head was in line with his pelvis.

He thrust forwards and she felt the tip of his cock press to her lips. She knew what he was asking for. Perhaps asking was the wrong word because his hands were already on the back of her head, woven into her long brown hair as he pushed her face forwards onto his penis, which parted her lips with ease.

He thrust into her mouth and Kitty almost choked, taken by surprise. His hands held her down, not letting her come up for air. She let her lips press tightly around his shaft and her tongue got to work. The wet projectile shot across the head, then ran down the side of the shaft before pulling back. She sucked hard and heard him grown. Encouraged she sucked again.

Bobby's grip loosened, allowing her head to bob up and down on his dick, sucking hard to please him. Her tongue attacked again evoking another groan of pleasure. She was enjoying this. Her tongue twirled his hard cock around in her mouth while she sucked with all her strength. Then he thrust forwards again.

He fucked her by slamming his cock as deep into her mouth as he could manage. His penis shot down her throat making her gag. He repeated the action getting the same response. Then again. Then again. Kitty couldn't breathe. She couldn't even form an entire thought. Everytime she got close he thrust deeper. Then he pushed as far down her throat as he could and held it there. Her vision went blurry and she thought she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. She couldn't take anymore. Then he pulled out completely. "Good" was all he said.

She slumped back, and offered no resistance as he peeled away her wet knickers. She lay there nude as his hands roamed her body once more. He pressed a finger to her clit and then turned it to ice. She gasp and her legs flailed in the air, her hips bucking wildly but he pinned her down again, forcing her to take his ice cold finger inside her pussy.

"Tight" he whispered as he mercilessly ravaged her vagina with two frozen fingers. "What about your ass?" Before Kitty could respond he had flipped her onto her front and was pulling her onto all fours, his dick poking at her naked butt.

He tested her with a finger and found her rear even tighter. This excited him. She cried out as his ice cold palm smacked into her nude butt. He spanked her a couple of times, enjoying the sounds she made as icy hand met soft buttock. Once again he aimed to leave her burning red, stinging to the touch. Leave his mark.

Kitty loved to be spanked. She'd never told anyone but it was true. Her one weakness. Iceman's hand crashed into her ass again and she let out a shriek but was silenced by another slap. Then he parted her cheeks and she felt his tongue run up her crack.

His dick was throbbing as he pushed it into her ass. She screamed and he thrust into her harder. Bobby wasn't just going to take Kitty Pryde tonight, he was going to break her. He grabbed a fistful of her brunette hair and pulled hard. Then he started to fuck her with everything he'd got.

His hips crashed into her rear and everytime they did he pulled her hair tighter, yanking it so hard. He pounded into her, enjoying every noise he could get from her. He loved a screamer, and holy hell was she tight. His heart pounded and he fucked her in time to it and twice as hard.

He felt himself getting close and tugged on her hair as hard as he could with one hand while the other first fondled her left breast then spanked her on the ass as hard as he could. He thrust forwards one last time, shooting into her, and she exploded as she cried out.

He fell down on top of her, still pinning her down. He wasn't done with her yet. Kitty closed her eyes feeling him start to grind on her, trying to get hard again. Her sweaty body offered no resistance. "Bobby?" she whispered. "Kitty?" He replied, his breath in her ear. She managed to break free enough to roll onto her back and look up at him. "Are you going to fuck me again?" "At least once more" he grinned. She smirked.

"This time," she said slowly, "can you do me harder?" Bobby's eyes widened, "wow," he replied, "you must like it really rough." She nodded, feeling his erection starting to grow again and grinned, "and stop being such a little girl about it and just spank me." Bobby grinned back, "you little..." He started and she laughed as she was flipped back onto her front and his hand came down on her ass. Hard.


End file.
